


give me dat

by kihovely



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Clubbing, Lube, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, from both sides because they are: dumb, implied pining, joohyuk appear in the background, kihyuk are soulmates, kihyun has a crush on him and is almost rushed to the hospital, this is just smut but kiho are soft boyfriends as usual, wonho is wearing the lace bodysuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihovely/pseuds/kihovely
Summary: “Kihyunnie.”“Yes?”“Do you think I’m wearing underwear underneath the bodysuit?”





	give me dat

**Author's Note:**

> hello bubs since alligator was released i haven't thought of anything else but wonho in that damned bodysuit so i /had/ to write this. enjoy the sinning :>
> 
> for [reference](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dz8RQJVW0AAeSLu.jpg)

Kihyun eyes sting as sweat drips down his exposed forehead, his chest rising and falling with each breathing as the loud music echoes in his ears. There are too many people in that club Minhyuk dragged him to and he’s getting suffocated, almost unable to breathe.

“Let’s get some drinks.” He thinks he hears Minhyuk shouting a few centimetres away from his ear and Kihyun nods, never gladder to have heard those words. He needs alcohol to stop thinking about his finals, the amount of people around him swinging to the rhythm of the music and the thought of someone at the back of his mind that he hopes to disappear after he chugs at least five litres of vodka.

The first shot burns down his throat and makes him close his eyes and cough, hoping for the bitterness to pass soon quickly so he can go on and drink some more.

“The kids will be joining us after.” Minhyuk tells Kihyun, so close he looks like he’s about to kiss him (and it wouldn’t be the first time they get wasted and end up making out). “Jooheon’s friends.”

Kihyun nods as his fingers play with the edge of the glass; Minhyuk had a recent interested in Jooheon, even though he had told Kihyun a hundred times it wasn’t like _that_ , but Kihyun knew better.

The music at the club is a mix between EDM and Spanish songs he couldn’t understand but made him want to wiggle his butt after a couple of shots here and there.

Without any resistance, he lets Minhyuk drag him to the centre of the club, hands on his shoulders as they move their bodies along to the music, eyes closed and swinging their hips to the rhythm.

There’s a sudden change in Minhyuk’s face when he (probably) spots Jooheon’s head entering the club and he raises his hand and gestures for him to see them. Much to Kihyun’s surprise, it works (probably because Minhyuk is really tall) and soon enough Jooheon has joined them, his dark hair matching a black leather jacket and some heavy eyeliner that has even Kihyun gaping at how handsome he is.

“Joohoney!” Minhyuk shouts, lips curved into a very genuine smiles but Kihyun knows the spark in his eyes means something else. Oh, Minhyuk is a very stupid one if he thinks he can fool his best friend.

As Kihyun turns around to give them some more space, he notices Jooheon hasn’t come alone. There’s Changkyun, Hyungwon and…

“What the fuck.” The words slip past Kihyun’s mouth raw, before he can’t even manage to stop them, but the loud music comes in very handy.

He has to blink twice to make sure he’s seeing correctly.

There, standing next to Hyungwon, there’s Hoseok. _His_ Hoseok. The one he’s been crushing on for ages. His Hoseok that is the most caring and loving boy in the world, the same one that laughs at everything and has Kihyun’s heart skipping a beat whenever his dimples show, the Hoseok that wears the most baggy, comfortable clothes.

Instead, he’s now wearing a short leather jacket, leather pants and what Kihyun prays to every God that might exist that isn’t a lace bodysuit.

“Kihyun!”

Changkyun is the one to greet him first, pushing Kihyun out of his awe. From the corner of his eye he still looks at the pink-haired boy, hoping their eyes wouldn’t meet and he wouldn’t have to talk to him because Kihyun isn’t sure whether he’d be able to survive.

He greets each one of them and when Kihyun suggests going for another drink (at this point he really needs to slurp down every single bottle in that place), all of them rejects the offer except Hoseok.

Great.

“We all have drunk already, but I wanted to have a shot with you!” he says, walking with his body pressed against Kihyun’s as they try to make their way to the counter in between the sea of bodies.

Kihyun wonders if he’s gaping like a dying fish when he prods his elbows on the counter and orders two tequila shots. Hoseok’s pink hair looks soft from up close and he wants to run his hands through it and kiss him senseless.

“You look really good.” Hoseok says, launching forward so that Kihyun can hear him, and the sudden proximity and the alcohol through his veins go straight to his dick.

“You look breath-taking.” Kihyun replies, sincerely, getting hold of the tequila shot and waiting for Hoseok to do the same.

They go hand in hand to the centre of the pub after the tequila is on their blood, but before they can reach the rest of their friends, Hoseok pulls at his hand and stands in front of Kihyun, his cheeks flustered and lips glistening.

“Let’s dance?” he suggests, almost shouting, and Kihyun has never been one to dance but he feels confident enough to do so now.

Nodding, he puts his hands on Hoseok’s hips and pulls him closer, just like he had done with Minhyuk earlier, but the feeling is completely different.

Hoseok turns around and rests his head on Kihyun’s shoulder, swinging their bodies and rolling their hips to the music. He’s sure he might need to be taken out of the club by ambulance when Hoseok grinds against him and goes lower, lower, lower, his butt rubbing against Kihyun’s hardening cock with each movement.

“Kihyunnie.”

Kihyun wonders how come he’s able to hear Hoseok through the defeaning the music, but it suddenly feels like it’s just the two of them in the entire club. Every touch, every hip thrust, every look sets Kihyun’s entire body on fire and his heart is racing inside his chest. He feels dizzy and intoxicated, not because of the alcohol but because of Hoseok.

“Yes?”

Hoseok turns around again, approaching him slowly, until his hands are on Kihyun’s shoulders. For a moment, Kihyun thinks they’re gonna kiss and his knees go weak, but instead Hoseok presses his mouth really close to his ear and whispers something even worse.

“Do you think I’m wearing underwear underneath the bodysuit?”

Kihyun’s grip tightens on Hoseok’s hips, so hard he’s sure there will be bruises the next day but fuck, fuck, fuck. At that point, he’s rock hard, throbbing _and_ aching.

“I don’t know.” Kihyun replies, gulping down hard. “Will I find out?”

“If you want.”

Kihyun cups Hoseok’s cheeks and kisses him. It’s fast, rushed, messy and harsh, their lips move with want and need against each other and their hands grab every part they can to press the other closer, as if they wanted to become one right there and then.

He almost loses it when his hands wander lower and circle Hoseok’s butt, so round and meaty that the simple thought has Kihyun’s heartbeats skyrocketing.

Hoseok is hard against his thigh too.

“Let’s get out of here.” Kihyun says, breaking the kiss. He needs fresh air and kiss Hoseok again, in a quieter place. “I’ll message Minhyuk and we can get a taxi to our apartment. It’s the closest from here.”

Hoseok agrees, nodding and giving Kihyun the smile he loves so much, the one that made him fall in love with him since the very first moment and the one that has Kihyun still so in love even after all that time.

He has no idea how they ended up like this, but sober Kihyun will have to think about it tomorrow instead.

After barely managing to send Minhyuk a message that said _me, Hoseok, our apartment, get the heck out of it for the night_ , they both get into the first taxi they spot outside and when Kihyun tells him his address and the car starts, the weight of the situation is suddenly very heavy on his shoulders.

He’s scared of looking at Hoseok and seeing he regrets this, that he regrets kissing him and the things they did at the club and now that he has sobered up a little he just wants to keep their distance.

His doubts are dissipated like a white cloud in the sky when Hoseok moves closer, holds his hand in between his and rests his head on Kihyun’s shoulder, nuzzling his nose against him.

Kihyun can handle thotty Hoseok but when he’s like this his heart goes under cardiac arrest.

“Are you sleepy?” he asks, his voice low so that the taxi driver wouldn’t hear them.

“No.” When Hoseok looks up to meet Kihyun his eyes have the same mischievous sparkle they had back in the club. “I’m hard. And I want you.”

Sober Kihyun would strangle Hoseok for saying such words in a taxi, but he’s too worked up to care now. He just wants for the car to stop and get to his house.

After paying with clumsy hands and dropping some coins, they both get out of the car and type Kihyun and Minhyuk’s apartment password on the door, unlocking it to get inside.

They kiss again inside the lift, but this time slower, so slow that Kihyun’s head spins around when he tastes every inch of Hoseok’s mouth, sucking at his bottom lower lip and tongues meeting shyly halfway.

Every trace of sweetness disappears when the lift opens and they walk inside the apartment, closing the door after them.

Just like in the club, their lips meet hungrily halfway and Kihyun finally takes that leather jacket off Hoseok’s body, appreciating the entire lace bodysuit. The black lace wraps around his arms and torso and disappears inside the leather pants, showing a glimpse of his hips. That little has had Kihyun going insane since he saw Hoseok at the club.

“You’re a tease.” Kihyun kisses Hoseok’s neck, pressing him against the door. With all those clothes Hoseok usually wears he’s never noticed how fucking thick and big he is, and stares for a solid few minutes, making Hoseok blush under his gaze.

“Jooheon told me this morning we were going out today with you and Minhyuk. I couldn’t miss my chance.” Hoseok admits, whimpering when Kihyun caresses the exposed skin of his hips.

“You would have my attention even if you wore a sack of potatoes around you, you dummy.” Kihyun unbucks the button of the leather pants and his hands tremble in anticipation.

Hands and lips all over each other, they walk into Kihyun’s room. At times like these he’s thankful he’s very tidy, because he can push Hoseok against the mattress without having to care about tons of clothes being scattered around.

“Do you really like me?” Hoseok asks, avoiding Kihyun’s eyes and tracing circles on his exposed collarbones with his fingers.

“I like you with your usual clothes and with a lace bodysuit and without it.” Kihyun confesses, trying hard not to let Hoseok see he’s dying inside. He’s thought many times of letting the boy know his feelings, but surely not like _this_.

Hoseok smiles and it’s so endearing that Kihyun forgets for a moment they’re about to fuck.

“I like you too.”

And then Hoseok is kissing him again and Kihyun forgets about anything else but him.

Hoseok’s hands are quick and skilled as they take off Kihyun’s top, letting it fall on the floor, and his lips press a trail of wet kisses along his neck, down his chest and tummy, until his tongue flicks against Kihyun’s rosy nipples and he thinks his pants are about to explode.

A sigh of relief escapes past his throat when Hoseok unzips his pants as well, relieving some of the tightening pressure that was harbouring there.

“Am I about to find out whether you’re really wearing underwear or not?” Kihyun teases, hands again on Hoseok’s body and playing with the hem of his pants. The thought of Hoseok only wearing that bodysuit makes him dizzy.

“You are.” Hoseok smirks, his cheeks puffed and a shade of rose.

Much to Kihyun’s fears he was, indeed, not wearing any underwear.

Instead, Hoseok is lying on his back, pants on the floor and with only the lace bodysuit on him, his hard cock very visible under the thin fabric.

Kihyun has to swallow down a few times before being able to move. When he does, his hands are shaky as they caress Hoseok’s smooth thighs, rubbing his thumbs in circles against his hipbones.

“You are the most gorgeous man I’ve ever laid my eyes on, I hope you’re aware of that.” Kihyun says, pushing Hoseok’s thighs a little further, until he’s able to press kisses on the inner part.

Hoseok’s back arches when Kihyun bites down, dangerously near his throbbing cock.

“Turn around.” He orders and Hoseok lies on his tummy instead, exposing his glorious butt entirely for Kihyun to see and admire.

Kihyun is not sure how many more heart attacks he’s going to be able to endure in just one night, but when he realizes Hoseok has not only been wearing a bodysuit but one with a thong on top of that, he’s sure he’s come a little inside his own briefs.

Licking his lips, Kihyun fumbles to find the lube and condoms in the first drawer of his night-stand and leaves it next to Hoseok’s body, making sure to keep them in hand for afterwards.

Breath stuck in his throat, Kihyun squeezes Hoseok’s buttcheeks before pushing the thong aside, revealing his pink hole and Kihyun rubs his thumb against it before getting comfortable between the juicy peach.

“Ki.” Hoseok turns his head to look at him. “What are you d-”

The words die on his mouth when Kihyun licks along the perineum up to his hole, moving his tongue in circles and holding his buttcheeks with both hands to keep them spread and make sure he’s able to eat him out well.

Hoseok moans into the mattress and raises his butt upper when Kihyun darts his tongue inside, making slurping sounds as he coats everything with saliva and presses at every spot Hoseok seems to be most sensitive at.

With one hand, he opens the lube bottle next to him and pours some over his entrance, the sticky liquid dripping onto the sheets and messing up everything.

Making sure even his own fingers are soaked in lube, Kihyun pushes his index inside, holding Hoseok by the hips to keep him in place and kisses his lower back.

“Tell me if it hurts.” Kihyun says, pushing his finger in and out in slow motions.

“Put another in.” Hoseok replies, instead, and Kihyun chuckles but his dick throbs.

When there are three fingers inside, Hoseok sits up and rests his head on Kihyun’s chest, rolling his hips with the same rhythm the fingers push in and out of his hole, squelching and moaning sounds filling the room. The fabric of the thong has become a mess of lube but Hoseok doesn’t seem to care when Kihyun pushes the fabric even further, this time from his dick, and wraps his hand around it to pump it while fingering him.

“Ki, if you don’t stop I’m going to come.” Hoseok says, in between moans, and Kihyun kisses his cheek.

When he stops, pulling his fingers out of Hoseok, there are a pair of hands taking off his own pants and underwear and _finally_ freeing his leaking cock, pre-cum dripping on his tummy. Hoseok licks the shaft like a kitten and then takes the whole thing inside his mouth, so good that he nearly reaches Kihyun’s balls.

Throwing his head back, Kihyun dives into the feeling of being sucked off, eyes opened to see Hoseok’s hollowed cheeks as he lowers and rises his head, taking it good, so good that Kihyun almost comes when he thinks of Hoseok taking him inside in other ways.

With a wet sound, Hoseok lets go of his dick and moves upwards to kiss Kihyun again, letting him try his own taste on his mouth.

“Come here.”

Hoseok lies on his back again, legs spread and Kihyun places in between, rolling on a condom before aligning the tip of his dick against Hoseok’s entrance.

“I know I’ve told you earlier, but you really look breath-taking.” Kihyun says, pushing inside slowly, until the rim of muscles give in and he’s sucked inside, until his dick completely disappears inside Hoseok’s hole.

“Shut up.” Hoseok closes his eyes as he breathes hard, getting adjusted to the feeling. Kihyun kisses every corner of his face and cups his cheeks to kiss his mouth.

Slowly at the beginning but increasing the pace with each thrust, Kihyun puts both hands on each side of Hoseok’s head and fucks him, with his legs wrapped around his waist.

The nasty, dirty sounds of sex fill the room again and Kihyun doesn’t even try to hold back his moans, high-pitched and blending with Hoseok’s ones, whose eyes are closed and chest flushed pink as he lifts his hips upwards to meet Kihyun halfway.

They both have been holding on for too long to be able to last much, so when Kihyun notices Hoseok’s dick twitching, he pours some lube over his hand and takes hold of it again, making sure it wouldn’t chafe as he pumps it with each thrust, until Hoseok comes all over his lace bodysuit, staining it with his cum.

Kihyun moans so loud he’s sure the neighbours have heard him when Hoseok _clenches_ around him and the orgasm hits him, so good he stops breathing for a few seconds and his mind goes blank.

Limp and spent, Kihyun falls atop Hoseok’s chest, his own body dirtying with Hoseok’s cum, but he’s too tired to care. Instead, he snuzzles against Hoseok and presses a soft kiss on his cheek, feeling his flaccid dick slipping out of his hole.

“Let me clean us up and throw away this condom.” Kihyun tries to move but Hoseok’s arms are secured around his hips and don’t let him move.

“A little later?” Hoseok pouts and Kihyun is unable to say no, but he takes off the condom at least, placing it on the night-stand.

Hoseok speaks up after a few minutes of silence, with their hands rubbing each other’s skin.

“Kihyun, are you drunk?”

“No.” And it’s the truth. He had been tipsy when they’ve left the club but he sobered up a while ago.

“Me either.” Hoseok responds. Kihyun can feel his heart under his palm.

“We could go out after this.” Kihyun spurts, feeling himself blushing to the core after saying the words. “I mean, if you want.”

“I’ve let you fuck my ass, one would think I want.” Hoseok skilfully dodges Kihyun’s punch. “But I mean it. I’d like to.”

“Good.” Kihyun snuggles closer, trying to steady his heart.

It’s when they’re about to fall asleep that Kihyun’s door is suddenly burst open and a very much wasted and shirtless Minhyuk and Jooheon are kissing and undressing each other in front of them. With a loud screech, Kihyun covers them both with the sheets and Minhyuk laughs out loud when he realizes where he is and what just happened.

“Did you not check your phone, you asshole!?” Kihyun yells, trying not to die out of embarrassment.

“I was too busy with other…matters.” Minhyuk laughs as he drags Jooheon outside. “Sorry, wrong room!”

Kihyun wants to strangle him but Hoseok chuckles and kisses him instead and Kihyun’s heart is content.

 

**Author's Note:**

> meet me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/kihovely) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/kihovely) <3


End file.
